Dark Side
by ThatCrazyChick179
Summary: Based off of Kelly Clarkson's single Dark Side. Four girls from all different walks of life all come together at Total Drama High. But theymhave secrets following them. They soon form a group to protect each other. But what happens when the secrets are too hard to keep? Will someone save them? And will they find love? D/C B/G G/T and N/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I've said this many times before, so now I'm gonna get straight to the point. I love the show, yada yada yada, I'm gonna make a story for this board. BTW, I'm really excited, just not feeling so well. And I'm writing this at 10:30, so it's not my best decision ever, but I don't care. I'm just weird like that. Here's the summary.**

**Summary: Let's pretend TDI never happened, none of the contestants know eachother, and they're plopped into the same high school! But let's switch out Ezekiel for a girl with a terrible past and a dark secret she's hiding from everyone. Except we'll know, of course. Three other girls harboring secrets form a group to protect eachother from others, and from themselves.**

**But the secrets are getting harder to keep, with evidence of them popping up all over the school. How long can the girls keep up the act? Will they be dragged down into the darkness forever, or will knights in shining armor save them? Main pairing are Duncan/Courtney, Bridgette/Geoff, Gwen/Trent, and OC/Noah. Side pairings are Tyler/Lindsay, Leshawna/Harold, and Izzy/Owen. Now, witht that out of the way, I'll just start the story now. :)**

_**Courtney's Dream**_

_"I know that! I'm doing my part to try and keep this family together! YOU need to be a man and own up responsibility!" A 5-year old Courtney heard her mother shout at her father in the other room._

_"Me? What about you?! You don't do anything except go to bars and get drunk all the time!" Courtney winced. She hated it when her parents fought, and she knew it affected her 2-year old brother, Ashton. she also didn't know why they were fghting all the time nowadays. Didn't they love eachother?_

_"I'm not the one hooking up with every teenager I see! Before you ask, yes, I know about all the hoes you bring home!" After that, a popping sound was heard. Then, not surprising Courtney, more yelling. But what her mom said shocked her._

_"That's it! I'm done! I'M LEAVING!" Then her mom packed a small bag of needed things, and stormed out of the house, never to be seen again by her family._

_**Out of Dream, now Courtney's POV**_

I woke up, drenched in sweat and tears running down my face. I then realized I'd need to take a shower, to make sure that I don't look like a hobo for school later.

Once the door was shut, I turned the water all the way to scalding, and waited for the water to heat up. As I was waiting for the water to heat up, I was left to my thoughts.

_Why did mom leave? Didn't she know our lives were gonna be hell if dhe left us with that monster of a dad? _I thought to myself. See, my dad was abusive. Every time he got frustrated, he would hit whoever made him mad. Most of the time it was mom. But when she left, Ashton and I had to take her place.

I'm the one that gets beaten the most. Ashton makes most of the mistakes, but I don't want him to get hurt, so I cover for him. Most of the time it's a slap to the face. But every once in a while, he'll punch and kick. Those are the hardest to hide.

I'm glad school starts tomorrow. It means less time at home, and less beatings. I'm starting at Total Drama High today, and I wanna look my best, and being all sweaty from a nightmare will not help! So I'm gonna get cleaned now. I hope this day goes well.

**Bridgette's POV**

I snuck into the bathroom before going to school, stuck my finger down my throat, and puked up my breakfast. Flushing the slop down the toilet, I ran out of the front door towards the school.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Why would you puke up your breakfast? I mean, isn't it supposed to be the most important meal of the day? Well, not for me! I don't need to be any fatter than I already am!

Ok, I should tell you the entire story. When I got into 7th grade, these really mean girls decided I'd be their next victim. They pointed out all my flaws, especially my flab. Then, one day, I saw what they were talking about. I saw all the imperfections they pointed out, and I decided I'd do something about it. I started skipping breakfast. Then I skipped lunch, then dinner. It got SO bad, I almost fainted during math class last year!

This year, I'm starting at Total Drama High. I'm hoping this year I don't have any fainting spells. I can't let anyone know my secret. They'll judge me, and I can't have another year of judgmental comments. I just can't.

**Gwen's** **POV**

Ugh, I don't wanna go to school! It's terrible! It's not that I care about what people think, because I don't, it's just not the place for me. And it's a great place for secrets to be spilled to the entire high school population! **  
**

Yes, I have a secret. Everyone has a secret! But mine is a little...darker than other secrets. And it's all because of my older brother.

He treats me like crap. I can't stand him! It's almost like he thinks I'm his personal slave or something! If I do something wrong, he won't give me any food, or he'll take away my phone. And he has no right to do that! He's not my dad!

I just had so much pent up anger and pain, I needed a way to release it. So one day, I got a razor, and made a slit in my wrist. Not a big one, just a small, shallow one. And it felt nice to let the pain just float away. So every time I felt the need, I started cutting myself more and more, and soon I needed to wear long sleeves every day, the scars were that bad!

But I'm going to Total Drama High, and the name emplies that extreme amounts of drama will be in this school. So I'm already freaked out. I just hope the next four years go by smoothly, and that means no one finding out my secret.

**Lila's POV (MY OC!)**

My fire orange hair was down to my shoulders, by bangs side-swept over my forehead, but not covering any of my chocolate brown eyes. My outfit consisted of a dark blue and white floral blouse and a white tank top under it. It also has a white stone-washed vest over the blouse, with dark wash denim capris, and light brown leather ankle boots.**  
**

I put my hair in flowy spirals, and made sure my eye-liner and mascara was just right, just in case anyone recognized me from the last place I stayed. But then again, I dyed my hair from bleach blonde to the fiery orange, so no one should recognized me here.

That sounded really suspicious, so let me get something straight. I'm running away from the FBI. The reason? My parents found out about this super secret project, that they had no buisness knowing about. So what do they do to their best agents? They murder them!

But, before they were killed, my parents told me about the project, and let me tell you' it's terrible! They want to turn half of Earth's population into half human and half animal! They were already testing on babies when my parent's found out. So when I heard that my parents were murdered, I ran away. But, the FBI soon figured out that I knew, and they're very good at tracking people, let me tell you. So, after I left Ohio, I finally got smart and changed my hair color.

I just hope I can fit in at my new high school, Total Drama High. I don't even wanna go to high school, I just have no choice. If I didn't go to high school, then it would be suspicious, and they'd find me again. And I'm too young to die, I've never even had a boyfriend! I need to live life to the fullest, and you can't when you're runing from a very powerful spy organization.

**All the girl's** **POV**

This is going to be one bumpy ride. High school, don't kill what little sanity I have left!

**Wow, that took FOREVER to write! I'm so glad that's done! I hope you people liked it, and hopefully more will be coming soon. Disclaimer time!**

**I don't own TDI**

**Ideas accepted! No flames, please. I already hace enough issues as it is, I don't need someone being mean to me on fanfiction added to that list.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Review's are like candy! Sweet and they make me feel good and happy! :)**


	2. Gwen and Lila

**Like all my other stories, I'm gonna update this one right away. I'm inot this story, and I'm in a writing mood. So, I'm gonna write now! :)**

**Courtney: Don't you have to say something first?**

**Me: No...am I forgetting something?**

**Duncan: Yes.**

**Me: Fine. I don't own TDI. I just own Lila.**

**Lila: No you don't!**

**Me:Yes I do, you're my OC! Let's get to the story! Oh, the girls are freshman, and the boys are sophmores.**

**Gwen's POV**

I was walking to school in my usual clothes** (AN: Clothes from TDI) **and looked for people I might get along with. And let me tell you, it wasn't that many. I mean, I'm a goth, and most girls follow Heather. From what I've heard from people, I've heard she's a bitch. And I hate her type. So I'll steer clear.

Jus when I was about to walk in the building, someone bumped into me, sending my stuff, and hers or his, flying! I was so mad. Thinking it was on purpose, I snapped. "Hey, watch where you're going!" I looked up to see a girl with a hurt look on her face, then a slightly angry one. "Well sorry, I was looking at my schedule." The girl was wearing a sort of girly outfit, but what stuck out the most was her hair. It was bright orange, like fire! She might make a good friend.

"Sorry, I thought you did it on purpose. You know how some people are, right?" I asked, hoping for forgiveness. She looked calmer now, knowing why I was so rude. "Yeah, people can be real jerks sometime. You a freshman too?" The girl asked, hope in her eyes. "Yes, I am. My name's Gwen." She breathed out, looking relieved. "I'm Lila. And so far, you're the only freshman I've met! I'm glad I'm not the only one!" She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Are you serious?" She smirked. "No, I've met tons of other freshman, you're the only one that looked interesting!" Lila said in a sarcastic tone. "Wow, you're good. I have a feeling we're gonna be good friends." "Me too Gwen, me too." We walked the rest of the way to the front doors, talking about what we have in common. And it turns out a lot! She likes a lot of my music, shows, and colors! I was honestly shocked.

"Hey, what's your schedule?" Lila asked me at the last minute. I took it out, and saw that we have Science, Math, and lunch together! "Sweet! Someone I know!" We both laughed at that.

"So, you know who your sophmore guide is?" I asked Lila. She looked at her schedule, and checked the name. "I got a guy named Noah. You?" She asked me. Then I looked at my schedule to see a guy's name. "Soguy dude named Trent." Lila smirked again. "Hey, they could be cute!" She then wriggled her eyebrows in a weird way, which made me laugh again. Then I heard someone calling my name.

"Gwendolyn Matthews?" I looked up and saw a guy with black hair in a mullet-ish style, but with a modern twist, and pale green eyes. He was wearing a dark green hoodie over a black shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers. I nearly fainted.

"Ok first of all, Gwendolyn? And two, cute guide! Meet you in science." Lila then winked at me then walked off, probably to find her guide. I walked up to the guy calling my name, and when he saw me, he smiled.

"You must be Gwen. I'm Trent, your guide." I smiled back at him. "Looks like it. But, never call me Gwendolyn. It's embarrassing" "I know, they made me use your first name. He then walked me into the vast halls known as high school.

**Lila's POV**

After leaving Gwen with her super cute guide, I looked around for my own guide. I just walked and looked aimlessly, until I heard my name being called out. "Lila?" He sounded bored out of his mind. I turned around, and my breath caught in my throat.**  
**

He was tan, with dark brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. He was wearing a blue dress shirt under a red sweater vest, and khakcarp pros with white sneakers. He lookEd like a freshman because of his height, but I was eye level with his nose, so I had no right to say that.

When I walked up to him, he took one look at me, then his eyes widened for a split second, then they went back down. Now, I've never had a boyfriend, or a friend that's a boy for that matter, so I had no idea what it meant.

"You're Lila?" He asked me. I nodded, not knowing what to say for a split second. "Yep, that's me. And I'm guessing you're Noah? Total guess, because I know tons of sophomore guys to an area that I just moved into." Noah was silent for a minute, then said something surprising.

"My friends would love you. I can just tell. And I can also tell that you and I might get along. Might is the key word." My eyes widened in shock. "Wow. First day here and I'm already made some sophomore friends! My mom will be so proud." Noah chuckled. "Ok Lila, let's show you the wonderful yet terrible life of high school." He then led me inside. Oh boy, this is gonna be fun.

**I'll do Bridgette and Courtney next chapter. And don't wory, if it doesn't seem drama filled yet, just wait, it'll be crammed pack with drama later! I already did the disclaimer, but ideas are still accepted. Hope you read this chapter! :)**


	3. Bridgette and Courtney

Ok,** I just posted another story on this board. And I need only 1 more OC tcompletes my list. And I have a lot of OCs to choose from. So no more OCs please! And now were on this story. Last chapter you saw Gwen and Lila, this chapter you get Courtney and Bridgette! So enjoy! :)**

**Courtney's POV**

For the first day of school, I was wearing a white lace dress with a black belt around my stomach, with teal flats. I think I looked good, but my dad thought otherwise. He said I looked like a hippo trying to wear a size 2. Well what does he know! He still wears bell bottoms.**  
**

As I was walking to school, I was worried. What if someone figured out my secret? I don't want to be seen as weak, because I'm not. I've been living with this abuse for 9 to 10 years, and I haven't cracked. I'm DEFENITELY not weak.

When I saw the doors, I was excited. Ready to make this a great year, I started walking tithe doors. But then I saw something I didn't find cool OR right.

A few douche bags cornered a girl with blonde hair and moss green eyes, making fun of her. So, feeling sorry for the girl, I went over to them and have them a piece of my mind.

"Hey, what's the deal here!" A guy with brown hair down to his shoulders, light green eyes, and tan skin turned around. Two other guys turned around, but I didn't pay attention to them. The guy with the green eyes looked at me with mischief in his eyes.

"Why, we were just telling her that she looked lovely. Right?" He turned to the girl. She looked terrified, which is not an expression I would wear if someone was calling me lovely. "Really? Because she looks terrified you numbskull." He then looked at me with rage.

"You'll be sorry you ever messed with me!" He then walked off, his two lackeys following him. One looked like a jock in a red jumpsuit, the other a hawaiian native. I scoffed, already seeing his ego knocked down a few pegs. I then helped the girl up, getting a better look at her.

She had blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with a few strands framing her face, and moss green eyes. She had on an aqua hoodie with blue jean capris and some flip flops. She had a surfer vibe to her, and she made it work!

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked the girl, not knowing what those jerks said to her. "Yeah, I'm fien, thanks for helping me there." She thanked me, and I was flattered. "No, it's ok, boys need to be taught a lesson if they act like jerks!" The girl laughed. "Yeah. What's your name?" She asked me. "I'm Courtney, you?" She smiled. "I'm Bridgette. Walk with me to the front?" I nodded eagerly.

As we were walking, I noticed some odd people in the crowd. One girl had bright orange hair, like flames. Another had midnight teal and black streaked hair. I already didn't like her.

"Hey, do we have any classes together?" Bridgette asked me. I shrugged, then asked for her schedule. She gave it to me, and I saw we had History, English, and PE together! "We have 3 classes together!" Bridgette looked relieved after that. "Good! It won't be akward in 3 of my classes." We both giggled and continued talking until I heard someone call my name. "Courtney?" I turned around, and what I saw horrified me.

He had a lot of piercings on his face and ear. His shirt was black with 'JUVIE SURVIVOR' spraypainted on there in red. He had on blue jean shorts, and red converse. But the worst part was his hair. He had a neon green mohawk! Why did HE have to be my guide!

When Bridgette saw my guide, she laughed a LOT. "Wow Court, good luck!" She yelled as she ran off to find her guide. I sighed unhappily as I walked up to mine.

"You Courtney?" He asked. "Name's Duncan. I heard you stood up to Alejandro." I looked at him in a funny way. "Who?" "Alejandro. Latino, Longish dark brown hair, pale green eyes?" I then realized who he was talking about. "Oh him? He deserved it." "Damn right he did. You know what? I like you already." Duncan said.

_Great, a possible psycopath likes to hang around me._"Ok, well, can you show me around?" He nodded. "Right this way Courtney." He then lead me in the front doors of the enormous school.

**Bridgette's POV**

I was walking around, trying to find my guide, after leaving Courtney with hers. When I first saw him, I almost cried because I was laughing so hard! Courtney and her guide looked like total opposites! It was hilarious. As I was thinking. I didn't hear someone calling my name until the last minute. "Bridgette?" When I saw who it was, my eyes bulged out of my head.

He had a cowboy hat on, with a bright purple dress shirt undone to show off his chest, and a gold necklace. He also had on blue cargo shorts and flip flops. Honestly, to me, he looked hot.

"Hey, you Bridgette?" He asked, once I walked up to him. "Yeah, that's me!" "Awesome! Now come on, I have a high school to show you!" He then ran the other way, but not before coming back and looking at me closer.

"Hey, you're the girl Alejandro was picking on this morning!" He exclaimed sadly. I looked down, knowing exactly who he was talking about. The guy that was calling me 'puke-worthy' and saying my clothes were 'cheap.' He was a jerk. "Yeah, that's me as well." I looked down, holding back tears. He then lifted up my head and smiled.

"Hey, don't believe him. He's just a jerk, he doesn't know what he's saying, ever." That cheered me up really fast. "Thanks...I don't know your name." I said while laughing. "Geoff! Now that you're happy again, let's go inside!" Geoff then dragged me into Total Drama High. I hope I don't die here.

**Ok, the next chapter will be jam-packed with drama! The last two were just fillers. Hope you liked! Disclaimer time! Duncan you say it.**

**Duncan: NO way!**

**Me: FINE! But next time you'll say it, or I'll lock you in a room full od rabid monkeys!**

**Everyone: *Eyes widen***

**Me: Noah, disclaimer, NOW.**

**Noah: Ok, just don't kill me! No flames, just ideas and contructive criticism. She also doesn't own TDI or the characters, just Lila.**

**Lila: I hate that fact.**

**Me: Well I love it! Also REVIEW LIKE THE WIND! They're like cans of Dr. Pepper. AMAZING FIZZY GOODNESS!**

**Gwen: Should I be scared for my life?**

**Trent: Yes, yes we should.**


	4. Let The Drama Pour In!

**Ok, once again, the idea for the chappie won't leave me alone, so I'm gonna post it now. Hope you people like it! And by the way, I should be doing homework right now. So I might get in trouble for this. Just for your reading pleasure, Your welcome.**

**Courtney: That's stupid.**

**Me: You don't think I know that?!**

**Duncan: I think it's cool.**

**Me: I know that too.**

**Lila: Ok, I'll just say it. This crazy author doesn't own TDI or the characters. Never has, never will! But apparently, she owns me!**

**Me: Got that right. And Duncan will say the disclaimer sometime. I'll make sure of it! *Poofs out of the room***

**Noah: We told you she was crazy.**

**Lila's POV**

I was walking around the school, while Noah was showing me where everything was. He suddenly took a sharp left, leading me down a hallway that was filled with people older looking. "Um, Noah? They don't look like freshman." I nervously said. He looked at me with amusement in his eyes, he thinks me nervous is funny!

"Hey, it's okay! I told you that my friends would love you, and I meant it! So I want you to meet them." I didn't think he was serious about that! "Are you sure? What if they don't like me?" He chuckled once I said that. "Trust me, they will." Then I got a little angry. "How do you know Noah? For all you know about me, I'm a serial killer, and you could be my next victim." Noah then looked at me, like he was trying to figure me out.

"You're really good with the sarcasm. I'm the only one I know that can pull it off very well." I stopped and stared at him. "Yes, because sarcasm is my only charming trait, well besides my blotchy skin, dull eyes, and rotting teeth." I said smirking, knowing he enjoyed this tug-of-war game we were playing.

"Yep, they will **love **you. Now come on!" He motioned me forward, and I hesitantly followed. I was nervous, wait, make that terrified! When Noah found his friends, he walked up to them and they greeted him with open arms. At least they were friendly.

"Hey guys. This is Lila, the freshman I had to show around the school." Noah said to his friends as I walked up. I saw quite a few poeple there. One guy who was really big, wearing green cargo shorts and a white shirt with a blue maple leaf on it, he seemed like a lovable happy-go-lucky guy. One girl with crazy red curly hair, wearing a lime green skirt with a darker green top that showed off her stomach, she seemed a little bonkers in the head, which was how I liked some of my friends, actually.

"Hey tiny buddy!" The oaf said, crushing Noah in a hug, which made me giggle. A lot, actually. "Um, hello? I think you might be killing him." Th lovable guy looked at me like that surprised him. "Oh, sorry Noah!" And put him down. "It's ok Owen, and thanks Lila. Nice to know you think me almost dying is funny!" He glares at me playfully and I just gigle some more. Noah then rolls his eyes and turned to Owen.

"Hi, my name's Izzy! So you're the freshman he's showing around! Do you like unicorns? Because I have a pet unicorn! It's so nice!" I just looked bewildered, not knowing what to say. When I finally regained my composure, I said. "Um, yes, I'm the freshman Noah's showing around, yes I like unicorns, and good for you!" Izzy just laughed. "Well, you passed my test! I already like you!" I just laugh, liking my odds with Noah's friends.

Just then a guy came running up. "Hey! Sorry I'm late...wait...who's the cutie?" I turned around to see a geeky guy with a brown mop-top for hair, blue eyes, and a gap in between his two front teeth says. He's wearing a cream sweatervest with a pattern in a single stripe, over a white dress shirt, with dark blue cargo pants, and camo green sneakers.

Noah sighed, probably having gone through his flirtatious personality before. "Her name is Lila, she's the freshman I'm showing around, and don't even think about it! She's gonna regect you." Cody scoffed. "You don't know that Noah? So, how would you feel about going out with me, Lila?" He smiled cheekily. I knew his type, I've seen it when I stayed somewhere for a while. And everyone knew my answer. Well, everyone except Cody. "Sorry, Noah-it-All over there is right. The answer's no."

Everyone cracked up at that, and Cody didn't even look fazed. "That's ok, there are plenty of cuties in this school!" Cody then walked off. I scoffed at his ego a little. "Wow, is he always this confident he'll get a girl?" I ask any of them. "Pretty much!" Izzy exclaimed. I just laughed.

Noah then clears his throat a little. "Um, where's Katie and Sadie?" Izzy then told us the weirdest thing! "They're both out sick with strept throat. And it's so creepy! I mean, on the same day, in the same hour?!" Noah then looked weirded out. "Yeah, that's odd, even for them." I just looked at Izzy, not knowing who they were talking about.

"Oh! I forgot you're new. Katie and Sadie are BFFF's. That stands for Best Female Friends Forever! They do everything together, they even get sick together! To me, it's a little insane." Wow, that says a LOT of Izzy of all people thinks that's a little insane. "Jeez, that IS a little extreme." Izzy nodded her head vigorously. "I know! But we still love them! Especially Noah." Ok, that's suspicious.

"What do you mean by that, Izzy?" She just laughed again. "I mean, Noah and Katie are dating, you silly goose!" Ok, I didn't know that. "Oh, I didn't know." "Yeah! They've been dating since forever!" Yeah, I should've seen that coming.

How come all the guys that might be good boyfriend material are already taken and are happily in love or whatever?! I swear, it's like a curse that follows me wherever I go. Izzy must've seen my face, becasue she started trying to cheer me up.

"Hey, its ok! They're one of those couples that's always on-again off-again. When I said forever, I meant 3 weeks! Longest they've ever made it." Ok, she did a good job of cheering me up. "Owen and I even have bets on when they're gonna break up next! But don't let him know!" I smirked. "I won't. In fact, place me in on that bet." Izzy laughed so loud, it got Owen's and Noah's attention!

"What's so funny?" Noah asked. Izzy and I looked at each other, looked away, and said at the same time, in the same innocent tone, "Nothin." Noah looked suspicious, but luckily, the bell rang. Wait...OH CRAP!

"I don't know where my first period is! You're a terrible guide Noah!" That shocked him. "Hey calm down! I'll take you to first period now! What's your room number?" I looked at my schedule. "Room 175." "Lucky for you, I know where that is. Follow me." He walked away, and I followed him. And don't judge, did I really have a choice?

**Gwen's POV**

"And, concluding our tour, is the cafeteria." Trent said, showing me the giant room. "Wow, it's bigger than I tought it would be." Trent laughed. "Yeah, it's always bigger." "So, Trent, what's the lunch schedule? Does everyone eat with everyone? Or are they separated by grade?" I asked him, wanting to be in the same lunch. "Oh! They combine Freshman with Sophmores, and Juniors with Seniors." Yes! I might have the same lunch with him!

"And what does Heather look like? I need to know so I can steer clear of her qeenliness." I said with sarcasm. "Ah, the populars." He then pointed to a group of 6 in the back of a corner. "Well, there's Heather. She's the worst queen anyone can have, but we all worship her for some reason. She's the one with the long black hair and steel gray eyes." When I caught her gaze, she glared at me, then looked away. Jeez, I haven't even met her, and I already hate her!

"The guy next to her is Alejandro. Hot latino to all the girls, but a major asshole. He charmed his way into any girl's heart just to make Heather jealous. They're like the perfect dictator couple." And he's probably right. Because I was watching a latino dude making out with Heather, and a bunch of other girls were looking heartbroken at the couple.

"The blone, Lindsey. She's really dumb. Anyone can see that. But she also doesn't know what she's doing. She's actually a genuinely nice person. But she wants to be popular more than nice. So she follows Heather around like a lap-dog, doing whatever Heather does. It's sad if you ask me." I checked her out, blonde blue-eyed ditz, and he was right about her too. When Heather insulted someone, Lindsey flinched. Poor girl, blinded by popularity.

"And the dude in the red tracksuit? He's Tyler. He's basically a Lindsey in boy form. Except he's a fail jock. Seriousley, the dude could trip over a grain of sand! But he's popular for the same reason Lindsey is. He's Alejandros' little lap-dog. That must be why They're such a good match. Lindsey and Tyler, I mean." I could tell he failed at being a jock, and that he and Lindsey were dating, but being popular for the same reason as Lindsey? That's just sad in of itself.

"And the girl with the black pouf she calls hair? Her name's Anne Maria. She's a girl you go to if you wanna start a scene. Catfights, insult-off, argument with a teacher, you name it. Don't tell anyone I said this, but she scares me." I checked her out, and she looked tough for a girl always spraying her hair. Her black eyes were intimidating, and she had an evil glint in her eyes. I think I'll steer clear of her as well!

"And last but least of all, Justin. He's the hawaiian hunk every girl has fallen for as well. But, like Alejandro, he used them to make Anne-Maria jealous. And let me tell you, it worked like a charm. I mean, look at them now!" I did, and I almost puked. They were making out, but he almost had her top off, and she almost had his pants unzipped! It's like they thought this was private.

"And that's the populars! If you don't get on their bad side, then you'll have a happy life here!" Trent said, finishing his expose on them. "Well, they sound pleasant. I would LOVE to have them as my best friends." Trent laughed, then paled a little. "Oh shoot, Heather's coming over here. We gotta go!" But it was too late. She was already here to spread her reign of evil.

"Hey Trent! Whos' your new friend?" Heather asked him, staring me down like I was a piece of rotting meat. "Her name's Gwen, and I was just showing her around. In fact, we're leaving now. Come on." He tried to lead me away, but Heather got to me first. "Oh Trent, you never learn, do you?" She then bookchecked me...in front of everyone! I heard so much laughing, I thought I was gonna curl up in a ball and die.

"This is a warning bitch!" Heather yelled. She then leaned in close and whispered, "Stay away from my ex." She then sauntered off, back to her groupies, where she hi-fived Lindsey, Anne-Maria, Justin, Tyler, and started making out with Alejandro again. Wait...did she just say...ex?

"Come on Gwen, I gotta get you to first period." Trent the dragged me away, when all I really wanted to do was run. Run away from here, from high school, from Heather, from life itself.

**Ok, this is extra long! Hope it's not too confusing! Tell me what I can do to improve the story!**

**Gwen: You can start by NOT pubically humiliating me!**

**Me: Sorry, had to happen!**

**Duncan: It kinds did.**

**Gwen: *Glares daggers at Duncan***

**Duncan: Oh sh**! **

**Me: REVIEW! :)**


	5. Oh Crap, Duncan!

**Hello world! Yeah, this story is getting another chappie. Hope ya like it! And please review my other TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDROTI stories as well! :) Now, I'm gonna start typing the chappie now. :)**

**Courtney's POV**

"And here's your first period, according to your schedule. Hope you liked the tour, and I hope you have a wnaderful day." Duncan said. I raised an eyebrow at him "You actually wanted to say that?" I questioned him, and he smirked.

"You're smart. No, I didn't wanna say that. It's what they force me to say. All the other guides get to say what they want, where they make me say things I don't wanna say!" Duncan said amgrily. I almost felt sorry for him. Keyword, almost.

"Well, thanks for the tour. And I have one last question." I was curious about something. "Yes, princess?" Duncan smirked again. "Ok, one, don't call me princess! and two, who's the latino dude I stood up to this morning?" Duncan then got serious.

"You sure you wanna know? Because if you start confronting him, no one can save you from public humiliation. Not even me." Ok, that scared me a little. But my curiosity got the better of me. "I want ot know, so can you please tell me?" He sighed in defeat.

"His name's Alejandro. He's the king of this school, along with his girlfriend Heather. They're probably the cruelest people you'll ever meet. They have a possy, but I'll tell you about them later. I've said too much in public. The rest will have to be in private." He said, informing me a little. Then something hit me.

"Wait, why can't you tell me the rest here?" I asked the apparent 'delinquent,' wanting to know why he stopped. Duncan sighed again. "Because, they have spies everywhere. If they hear us, then they'll get us back. Trust me, when I say you need to hear the rest in private." He sounded alarmed. I couldn't believe him, I mean, he's a delinquent! But for some reason, I did now.

"Ok, I trust you right now. Just...can you tell me the rest later?" He nodded. "Meet me at the gates of the school, I'll get you some food, then I'll tell you the rest." I nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Duncan then walked off as the bell rang. But before I walked into my class, I thought I saw the shadow of a girl behind a bush.

**Unknown POV**

Oh no, oh no, oh no! I have to tell Heather and Alejandro about this. Duncan has to pay for his betrayl! Now, that new girl...I don't know what'll happen to her.

**Bridgette's POV**

"And there's your first period. And that concludes our tour! Hope ya like it here Bridgette!" I smiled at Geoff. "Thanks, I'm pretty sure I'll like it here!" That made Geoff smile. "Good! Because I have a feeling we're gonna be good friends!" I laughed at that.

"And how do you know that? You just met me, dude." He smirked. "I just go with my gut instinct. And right now, my gut is telling me that 'Oh, she's a cool girl!' And that's my reason." That made me laugh harder. "Ok, you go with that." Just then, a random girl came running up to Geoff.

"Hey Geoff!" She yelled in his ear. She had tan skin, with dark purple hair, and frantic black eyes, like she had too many cups of coffee. "Oh, hey Sierra." She smiled. "Question, who do you think will win the talent show?" That made Geoff smile from ear-to-ear.

"Oh, that's easy! My buddy Trent, of course! He won last year! He won when he was a freshman, and he went up against _Heather._ Plus, Trent is the most talented dude I know!So defenitely Trent."

Sierra then started giggling. "Thanks for the answer Geoff! But watch out, I've heard and seen some amazing new talent this year. So if I were Trent, I'd watch out!" The girl, aka Sierra, then bounced off to ask another person the exact same question.

"Who was that, exactly?" Geoff laughed. "That's Sierra. Top reporter for the school newspaper." I just nodded. "And is she always that hyper?" He nodded. "Yes. It's that bad every day." I laughed again.

Just then, the bell rang. "Ok, Bridge, talk to ya later!" Geoff then ran off to first period.

**Heather's POV**

My group and I were just hanging out in the cafeteria, when all of a sudden, that farm girl busted through the doors.

"What do you want, Beth?!" I asked/yelled angrily, I mean, you don't just barge in on the most popular people in school! "Sorry Heather, but I heard someone talking about you and Alejandro to a new freshman." That got all of our attention.

Anne Maria scoffed. "We already know about Trent farm geek. Now buzz off!" I held up my hand. "Now now, Anne Maria. I think she means someone else." Beth nodded. I smiled. "Who betrayed us?" I asked sweetly, even though I was the furthest thing from that.

"Duncan. He was talking to the girl he was giving a tour to. I don't know her name though." Duncan, huh? It was expected, just not his soon! "That's ok, Beth. Can you figure that out tomorrow?" She nodded her head vigorously. I smirked. "Good. Thank you for this information. You can go now." I waved her off, and she ran out of the double doors.

"What do we do about Duncan?" Alejandro asked me, while grabbing my hand. I shrugged, trying to think of something. "Anne Maria, you have something?" I asked, knowing she's evil like me, unlike Lindsey., who couldn't hurt a fly.

Anne Maria had an evil glint in her eyes. "Oh, I got something in mind." I smiled evilly, knowing what she was thinking was sinister.

**OH CRAP! THIS IS BAD! Let's hope Lindsey and Tyler come to their senses before this goes down. Now, it's time for the disclaimer!**

**Me: Duncan, say it.**

**Duncan: No way!**

**Me: I thought you'd say that. *Snaps fingers* Grab him boys.**

***Two big burly body guards grab him***

**Me" Now, you'll say the disclaimer, or I'll turn your precious mohawk bright bubblegum pink!**

**Duncan: Yoy wouldn't!**

**Gwen: I think we all know she would.**

**Duncan: FINE, FINE! YOU DON'T OWN TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDROTI OR US, BESIDES LILA! HAPPY?!**

**Me Yes, very. See ya next time! :)**


	6. Only First Period!

**Hey hey hey, my faithful readers! I'm gonna make a new chappie, even though I only got 3 reviews. Oh well. Ok, let's get to the drama-filled chappie! :)**

**Author's POV**

It was now first period. There was no one in the halls, except for the occasional person going to the bathroom. Now, let's first go to science, where are favorite goth and fiery red-head are, shall we?

"Hi class, I'm your science teacher, !" Most of the class said hi back, but Gwen whispered to Lila, "Oh God, she seems like one of those over cheery teachers." Lila giggled, thinking the same thing.

"Well, since I have nothing planned for today, you guys can just do whatever, so have fun!" The teacher then walked out the door, probably to the teacher's lounge. And when the teacher left, it was free-for-all in the classroom.

"Wow, I like her already! Free-for-all!" Lila said very loudly, causing Gwen to laugh. Then Lila smirked. "So, Gwenny, how was your tour with your cute guide? Huh, huh?" Lila then wiggled her eyebrows in a weird way. Gwen laughed again, then glared.

"Ok, one, don't call me that. And two, it was fine, good actually! But then Heather came and ruined everything." At that, Lila gasped. "omg, tell me everything she did to you, so I can kick her butt!" Gwen laughed again. "Ok, this is what happened." And Gwen told her everything. From Trent telling her all about the populars, to Heather embarassing her, to what the 'queen' whispered in her ear.

"Ex?! As in, ex-boyfriend ex?!" Lila asked. Gwen nodded. "I mean, come on, what else could Heather mean?" Lila then got a blonde-ish look on her face. "True, true." Gwen laughed really hard at Lila's face. "What, is something on my face?!" Gwen laughed even harder, but managed to say, "No Lila, your facial expression, it made you look like a blonde!" Lila then sighed.

"Well, I was a blonde, then I dyed my hair. But enough about that! Why would Trent date someone like...like...like..._her." _Lila said in disgust. Gwen shrugged. "I don't know, I'll find out. But what about your guide? I didn't see him." Lila looked down, blushing slightly. Gwen smirked, and said in a girly voice, "Oooh, you like him! Tell me, like, everything." Lila laughed at Gwen's impression, then told her everything.

"Wow, that sucks. I'm sorry. But on the bright side, you're now friends with him, AND his buddies!" Lila giggled. "Yeah, but I have a feeling Katie won't like me." Gwen scoffed. "Yeah, she sounds too clingy." Lila nodded, "Words of wisdom right there, my friend." The two girls giggled, then Gwen remembered something she heard around school.

"Hey, I heard around school that there's this rock concert going on in this far part of the woods, so they don't get caught. And I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Gwen asked, hoping Lila would say yes. Lila pondered this for a minute, then replied. "Yes, I would love to! Now, is it illegal?" Gwen smiled. "Yes, yes it is." Lila smirked. "Yeah, I'll go. I just need to find something to wear." Gwen laughed at this.

The two just talked about random stuff the rest of the time.

_**In English with Bridgette and Courtney...**_

Their teacher was an 80 year old lady that kept falling asleep. The students took this as an advanatage as time to talk, including Bridgette and Courtney.

"So, how was your tour, Court? I'm guessing for you, it was horrible!" Bridgette exclaimed. Courtney laughed, then answered while laughing a little. "It actually wasn't half bad! He was a good guide, mostly because he has to stick to a script." Bridgette nodded. "He looked like a person that needs to stick to a script." Courtney laughed at that.

"And how was your tour, Bridge? I didn't see you guide, but judging by the way you're blushing, I'd say he's cute!" Bridgette looked embarassed, but she was blushing. "I liked the tour. He was so nice, laid-back, and cool! And honestly? He was hot as well." Courtney 'Ooohed' while Bridgette told her to shut up.

"Oh, Bridge, I figured out who that jerk was!" Bridgette looked a little confused for a minute, then she remembered who she was talking about. "Oh, him. I know, he's Alejandro." Courtney nodded, "Yeah, and he's in a relationship with the most popular girl in school!" Bridgette's eyes widened. "Really?!" Courtney nodded bitterly.

"They must be the perfect evil couple." Bridgette sighed, and Courtney agreed. Just then, Bridgette's stomach growled. "Wow, you must be REALLY hungry!" Courtney laughed, while Bridgette nervously giggled. "Yeah, I'm starving!" Just then, the bell, but only for Freshman to go to their second period. But for Sophmores, class was still in session.

_**With Duncan, Geoff, and Trent...**_

The teacher was saying something, but no one was paying attention at all. In fact, everyone was whispering so much, the teacher gave up, and sat at her desk reading her romance novel. The students were glad, and started talking in a regular volume. And as it just so happened, Duncan was in here with Trent and Geoff.

"So guys, how were your tours?" Duncan asked his friends. Trent looked troubled, while Geoff looked happy. Trent decided to tell first, since he usually rboke the ice when they were silent.

"Well, my freshman looked like a cool goth girl! And everything was running smoothly, until Heather saw." The mood darkened, the trio hated Heather, and knowing they caused she caused one of their friends misery, made them hate her more.

"Yo Trent, you like her?" Geoff asked, and Trent shrugged in response. "I don't know. I mean yes, she's cute, but I wanna know more about her first." Geoff and Duncan nodded, knowing where he was coming from. "What about you Geoff? How did your tour go, exactly?" Geoff laughed and smiled.

"She was awesome! She was so carefree, and she had the surfer chick vibe! But I hate what happened to her this morning. I saw it, I just didn't know it was her until I saw her up close." Duncan leaned in, curious. "What happened?"

Geoff sighed. "She got cornered by Alejandro and his goonies." They got somber again. They wanted to tear them apart so badly, but they couldn't. The school would hate them, and they were already on rocky ground with the populars.

"And you Duncan? How was your tour?" Trent asked, not liking how quiet it was. Duncan sighed, knowing he'd have to spill this info soon. "My tour was the same. Same words, same silence most of the time. But she, the girl, was different. She actually wanted to know stuff! And that's dangerous, but worth it." Geoff and Trent looked shocked.

"Wow, she could be one of us!" Geoff exclaimed. Duncan and Trent nodded. "I'll have to watch her. You guys watch your freshman as well." The trio nodded at eachother, planning who knows what.

_**Meanwhile, with Noah and his friends...**_

The teacher was out in the bathroom, but these students knew better. They knew that their teacher was just flirting with the office secretary. So, like everyone else in school, they were talking to their friends.

"So guys, what do you think of Lila?" Noah asked his friends. "She was awesome! She's not weirded out by my insanity!" Izzy exclaimed, while everyone else chuckled. "She seems cool!" Owen said, while eating some bacon he snuck into class. "She was cute!" Cody said, not surprising anyone.

"Come on Cody, get over her! Like almost every girl, she'll keep on rejecting you!" Noah said, stating the obvious. Izzy studied Noah, and she whispered to Owen, "By the way, Lila's in the bet. She says they're gonna break up in 1 week and 3 days." Owen laughed, once again getting Noah's attention. "Seriously, what is so funny?!" Noah asked/yelled. Owen and Izzy said 'Nothin' in an innocent tone, and Noah glared at them.

"I'll find out, mark my words." That scared them, because when he wanted to find out something, he usually found out! Luckily, Izzy covered it up. "Ok! Heeheeheehee!" She cackled, getting people back into the crazy mood. Izzy then whispered in Owen's ear another bet.

"20 bucks Noah likes Lila." Owen smiled. "You're on!" They shook hands, ready to win the bet.

**Wow, that took a while! Hope you guys likey the chappie! Now, I'm gonna get someone to say the disclaimer.**

**Me: Heather, you wanna say it?**

**Gwen: No! Don't bring her here!**

**Heather: Too late! And I don't wanna say that dumb disclaimer.**

**Duncan: Oh crap.**

**Lila: Not again.**

**Trent: Does life hate us?**

**Courtney: Yes, yes it does.**

**Geoff: I'll say it right now! lovergirl2017 doesn't own TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDROTI, she only owns Lila! And ideas are accepted, but no flamess, just constructive criticism.**

**Me: Thanks! And REVIEW! Every time someone reviews, I get a can of Dr. Pepper, and that makes me wanna review faster! So review please! :)**


	7. Third PeriodThis is Gonna be Fun

**Ok, hi everyone. I'm not getting that many reviews nowadays. That makes me :'( basically, sad. If you guys don't want to, you don't have to, but I'd like just a TINY bit more reviews. And to the people that reviewed the last chappie, FREE CANDY AND SODA FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES! Ok, I'm gonna start the story now.**

**Author's POV**

Once first period ended for the Freshman, they went to second, of course. Nothing exciting really happened in second period, since none of our main characters met with the others. Now, third period was where all the fun was at. Our first pair, is Lila and Bridgette! **(AN: That means Gwen and Courtney! XD)**

**Bridgette's POV**

I walked into my first extra curricular class, otherwise known as Art for me, and some other people. I was feeling a little light headed, because I haven't eaten anything in a while. I really dodged a bulle with Courtney back there! If she knew my secret, well, my life would be over.

"Hi class, I'm your Art teacher, Mrs. Hopper!" Mrs. Hopper seemed like a nice lady, but I of all people know looks can be decieving. "So, I'm gonna pair you guys up, and that's who you'll be sitting next to for the rest of the school year!" Oh God, the whole school year? I hope I'm not stuck with some weirdo. Like one of those nose-pickers that eats their boogers. **(AN: I've seen that at my old elementary school!)**

"Ok, Harold, you're next to Tristan. Nadia, you're next to Mason, Gary, you're next to Katia, and Bridgette, you're next to Lila." I looked around and no one stuck out to me really, until I saw a girl with bright orange hair and brown eyes. I think that's her, so I'll go introduce myself. As I was walking over to her, she was still looking around. I'm guessing she didn't see me yet.

When I tapped her shoulder, she jumped and turned around, looking scared for a minute. "Oh my God, you scared me!" The orange-haired girl said to me. I laughed a little at her expression, she seemed like a dramtic person. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. Are you Lila?" I asked, hoping I was right. Because if I wasn't, that'd be embarassing. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm Lila. And I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're Bridgette?" I smiled. "That's me! So I'm guessing we're sitting next to each other from now on?" I asked her. She smiled at me. "I guess so. I'm just glad you're not a weirdo." I laughed again. "I know right?!" Then we walked to the back row on the left side of the classroom, and waited for what we should do next.

**No POV**

"Ok class," Mrs. Hopper began to say, "Now that you're all settled in, I have an assignment for you." The whole class groaned. "Hey, stop groaning! I'll make it a written assignment instead of a painting assignment!" That got everyone to shut up. This teacher has a way with words! "Now, everyone has two sides to their personality, right? Well, this painting will include these two colors. Combos like pink and gray, dark purple and white, brown and yellow. But the colors are _your _colors, the two sides to _your_ personality. And I don't want two collums, I want them mushed together, but not sloppy. Abstract. I know this is a lot to ask you, but I know you can do it. Now...begin!"

Hmm, two colors to my personality...I got it! Bright color, teal! Because it's a calm and laid back, yet dramatic and playful, like ME! And black for the dark color, for my secret. And I'm putting them in a swirly pattern! Kinda like a colorful yet dark hurricane. Wow, I'm such a nerd sometimes!

"Hey, what's that sticking out of your pocket?" Bridgette asked me. I took the paper out of my pocket, to see a picture of my parents when I was 5. We looked so happy then...before the 'accident,' everything was great...oh God.

"Um, that a picture of my me and my parents." I told her sadly. She stared at me. "Why do you keep it with you?" I looked at her, wondering if I should trust her at all. I mean, I just met her! But she looked sincere enough...I still don't know her that well... I guess I'll just make something up.

"When I was six, my mom left my dad to raise me. It was too much pressure on him at the time, so he sent me into foster care." I lied easily, maybe a little _too _easily. Bridgette eyed me for a minute, probably wondering if I was lying. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Bridgette apologized. I smirked on the inside. "It's ok." For the rest of the time, we just worked on out painting.

_**And now, we go to Gwen and Courtney! This should be good.**_

"Hello students, I'm Mr. Ninkle, and I'll be your quiet time teacher for the semester." The almost 50-year old teacher said, not even looking at his students. Everyone looked at each other, giggling with the people they were next to. Courtney looked at everyone, and most of them had crazy-colored hair, or at least 1 piercing. _'Losers' _was Courtney's immediate thought.

When Gwen walked in late, and looked around the room, her eyes landed on Courtney, and she immediatly tensed. _'Well, fuck me sideways' _The goth girl thought. Because this was the EXACT same girl that looked at her from across the hall, sneered, and walked away! _'Sharing a class with Miss Ego over there is gonna be torture' _Gwen thought.

Now, Courtney hadn't seen Gwen yet. But when her onyx eyes gazed at Gwen, her eyes widened. _'That's the girl I totally snubbed! Now, I can see why, fully! Not just because of her hair' _Courtney thought distastefully. Her brother always told her that crack-heads, or people that will trick her, will probably have something unusual about them. And, there was PLENTY of unusual stuff with this group.

"Ok, Jenny will sit next to Matt, Harry sits next to Selena, Karen next to Lizzie, and Gwen next to Courtney!" Everyone found who they would sit next to, and sat down at a table, soon leaving Gwen and Courtney standing. When they figured out they'd be sitting next to each other, both pairs of eyes widened in shock. Gwen groaned, and Courtney scoffed. But, since it was the first day of school, they both sat down.

"Now, I'm gonna go to the teacher's lounge. No one cause any trouble! Selena, you're in charge." When the teacher walked out of the door, everyone looked at Selena. "What, I don't care what you do. Just, don't get sent to the principle's office." Selena then prompted to take out her phone, which was still on. Everyone then played on their phones, except for Courtney, who looked flabbergasted.

"You people are **actually **gonna break the rules?" Courtney asked, seriously shocked that the other were doing this. Everyone stared at her in a weird way. "Yeah, because everyone else does it. And, come on! People have been doing this since 5th grade!" Gwen exclaimed, stating the obvious, with everyone else nodding their heads.

"Yeah, and do you also smoke pot? Because everyone else also does that, and I'm pretty sure one of you guys has been doing THAT since the 5th grade!" Courtney yelled. That got everyone angry, but it made Gwen PISSED!

"OK, prissy pants, you're judging me based on how I _look?!_ Why don't you just go up to a puppy and say 'I don't like you!' Andd walk away, leaving it to die!" Gwenn yelled, not believing a word that just came out of Courtney's mouth. Courtney's jaw literally hit the floor, while everyone else laughed.

"Ok, one, I LOVE puppies! And two, I know this!" That just pissed Gwen off even more. "How do you know thsi stuff, huh? Where did you get your info?!" Courtney hesitated, making Gwen smirk. "Look, prissy-pants has no proof." Gwen said in a victorious tone. Courtney blushed, embarassed, and everyone else laughed. Then, Courtney got ticked off, so she was preparing for battle.

"Ok, I may be wrong about that, but I know for a fact one of you failed a grade in elementary school!" Everyone gasped, not believing she pulled the flunky card. "What did you say?" Gwen asked, with an edge in her tone, daring Courtney to repeat what she just said. Courtney smirked, thinking she just might win this.

"I said, i case you didn't hear, one of you must've failed a class in elementary school. Most likely Gwen. Oh hey, I found a new nickname for you! Gwen the flunky! How ya like that?" Gwen almost jumped her, but restrained herslef to just getting in Courtney's face. "You wanna go, prep?" Gwen asked, while Courtney just smirked again, and whispered in Gwen's ear, "Bring it on flunky."

Gwen growled, and almost jumped Courtney, but Mr. Ninkle decided to come back in at that moment. "What is going on here?!" The teacher asked angrily, seeing cell phones out and on, and a cat-fight about to break out. Everone mumbled 'Nothin' and sat down, acting like nothing happened. Gwen leaned over her table, and whispered to Courtney, "This isn't over." And leaned back into her seat.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the begginning of lunch for the Freshman and Sophmores, and for drama to unfold.

**This took a while to write, so I hope you people read, review, and like the chappie! I'm out.**

**Justin: She knows she's forgetting something, right?**

**Courtney: We never know what she's thinking, and we never wanna know.**

**Trent: True that!**

**Heather: Well, someone's gotta say it!**

**Lindsay: Say what?**

**Everyone: *Facepalms***

**Noah: I'm gonna put everyone out og their misery. ThatCrazyChick196 Doesn't own TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDROTI, AND she doesn't own us, but she owns Lila.**

**Lila: I'm scared for my health. Save me!**


	8. Lunch TimeYay

**Hey people! Now that Christmas is over, I got some pretty spankin awesome gifts! So, in all my joy, I'm writing a new chappie for the story! Hope you guys like it! Oh, and be sure to check out my other TDI story, Total Drama Blow-Up! Now, with all my announcements done, let the chappie begin! :)**

**Gwen's POV**

When the bell FINALLY rang for lunch, I nearly jumped for joy! I finally got to get away from miss prissy pants over there. I swear, if I have any more classes with her, I might just die. Well, I have to meet up with Lila in the cafeteria. I think she had art just then, so it might be a little later before she gets to the lunchroom.

When I finally got to the lunchroom, it was packed! The sophmores were at the tables, chatting away, with the occasional giggle. All the freshamn were crowded around the egdes, searching for their friends, looking like lost puppies. When I finally got through the lunch line, Lila came through the doors, probably searching for me. And it took her a while, considering my hair color! When she_ finally_ spotted me, she walked over with a sack in her hand.

"Well Lila, it took you a while to find me!" I snapped at her playfully. She turned her head and stuck out her tongue, replying, making me laugh. Just then, I heard someone yell,"Gwen! Over here!" from across the lunchroom. I turned, and it was Trent, standing up. I looked at Lila, wanting to sit over there with him. She nodded, while smirking.

But before we could take a step, I heard someone say, "Lila! Where ya goin!?Hollis and I turned around to see a girl with insane curly hair, waving her hand like it's the last thing to do. Lila looked at me and pouted. I sighed, knowing what she wanted, so I made a compromise.

"Ok, I'll sit with my friends today, and you sit with yours. Tomorrow, we sit with my friends, and Wednesday we sit with yours. That's out pattern. Got it?" She nodded while smiling, happy. Lila skipped over to her friends, while I walked over to mine.

"Not to be rude Gwen, but who was that bouncing ball of energy next to you a minute ago?" Trent asked me, laughing at Lila's craziness. I smiled and shook my head. "That would be Lila, my friend! Met her before I found you, Trent." Trent nodded. This gave me time to get a good look at Trent's friends.

One guy had blonde hair with a cowboy hat on, a purple dress shirt, and blue cargo shorts. He looked like a party dude. There was a girl sitting next to him, she had blonde hair tied in a low pony tail, with an aqua hoodie. She was giving me a surfer vibe.

One guy had the coolest hair ever, a neon green mohawk! His T-Shirt also said 'JUVIE SURVIVOR' and that told me we'd get along great. And of course, there was Trent, you all know him. "So, who are you people?" I asked. I was waiting for Trent to introduce them, but I got a little tired of waiting.

"Oh, sorry Gwen, I zoned out! The guy with the hat is Geoff, the girl with the ponytail is Bridgette, and the guy with the neon green Mohawk is Duncan. These are my buds! Well, Bridgette I just met today. She knows Geoff!" I looked at her, because she looked like a freshman. "He was my guide around the school." Bridgette explained. I nodded, understanding everything now.

I sat down, and talked with everyone at this little group. I belonged here, and it felt good not to be an outcast.

**Lila's POV**

I was walking in the direction of Noah and his friends. I looked backward, and I saw that Gwen looked ok with her batch of other friends. So I turned back around and walked over to Izzy, Owen, and Noah, sat next to Izzy, and sat down. It took a few seconds, but Izzy finally noticed I was sitting down. Then she yelled so loudly, I went deaf for a minute and a half!

"HEY LOOK, IT'S LILA! HOW AE YA DOING LILA?!" I flinched away, rubbing my ears. It was that loud! When I finally got my hearing back, Owen was smiling like a madman. Then again, it was probably because he got 2 extra pudding cups, and extra bacon, AND 3 more sodas, AAANNNDDD...ok, we get it he got a ton of extra food.

And Noah was gently smiling...or smirking...I'm not really sure, I couldn't tell. Like I said, never had a boyfriend. Never actually had a friend that was a boy actually. So, I have no experience going into this situation.

"Hey, who's that girl you were talking to?" Noah asked me, looking honestly interested. He then pointed to Gwen, laughing with her other friends. "Oh, that's Gwen. I guess you could say she's my best friend. She never mentioned it, though." Noah shrugged, then went back to eating, and reading his book at the same time...that's just weird. I'v never seen a boy do that.

"You surprised he can eat without spilling any of this slop on his book?" Izzy asked. I nodded my head, a little dumbfounded. "It takes years of practice to get this good, trust me." Owen stated. My eyes widened at Noah, and he hid behind his book. I looked at Izzy, and she shrugged. I blew it off, for now. I was about to eat my lunch, when Owen let one rip...and not a small quiet one, a big, LOUD one!

"Oh Owen, gross!" We all yelled at our chubby buddy. He just blushed, and I giggled. So far, my life is good. I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Wow, this took a while, sorry! I've been busy writing for other stories, and I just picked up my laptop on Sunday! So forgive me, and here's the disclaimer.**

**Me: Someone say it. I don't care who, just say it.**

**Alejandro: Ok. You're the worst author ever.**

**Me: Ok, take him into the back room. Time to do some damage to his hair.**

**Alejandro: Wait, I take it back, you're the best author ever! NNNNNNOOOOOO!**

**Noah: That was amusing.**

**Lila: You said it. But I'll say the disclaimer now. ThatCrazyChick196 doesn't own us, but she owns me. Ideas are accepted, but no flames please! They put her in a bad mood, which is hazardous tour health.**

**Me: *Poking head out of the back room* Also REVIEW! Every review is like a bottle of Dr. Pepper, heavenly fizzy goodness! It also makes me want to update faster. So review like the wind! *Goes back into room***

**Alejandro: *Screaming like a little girl***


	9. Lunch, and Beatings

**Hola! Who's heard anything about the new season?! Because I haven't and I wanna know! If my parents knew what was in the show, they'd never let me watch it. Hopefully I can watch the new season without my family knowing, because if they knew I watched this show, they'd kill me! But I don't care. So, if someone wants to help me with this, you're more than free too! So, as a gift to you people, I'm making a new chappie now. Hope you like it! :)**

**Bridgette's POV**

Well, it was lunchtime! Not sure what to do, mostly because I, don't wanna eat, but I am starving! I might as well eat, I have PE tomorrow, I don't wanna pass out because of it. _That _would not help hide my secret very well, passing out because I didn't eat enough food!

When I looked around the cafeteria, I saw that Heather and her posse were in my lunch block. When Alejandro saw me, he smiled maliciously, and I looked away. I didn't need him insulting again. I looked around some more, until I saw Geoff. When he saw me, his eyes lit up, and my smile got a bit wider. He waved me over, and I sat down next to him.

"Hey Geoff! Who's the chick?" A guy in a green Mohawk asked Geoff. "Oh, this is Bridgette! Bridgette, this is Duncan, one of my best buds." I smiled at Duncan, while he smirked. "Geoff, is this the freshman you were telling us about?" I looked at Geoff and he blushed. "I think that's sweet." I stated. Geoff looked happy again, and Duncan rolled his eyes. Another guy came over, he had pale green eyes, and a black modern looking mullet. "Hey guys! Who's this newcomer to our table?" Duncan rolled his eyes again, probably at how formal mullet guy was.

"This is Bridgette! Bridgette, this is Trent, my other best bud." Trent smiled, while I smiled back. Just as Trent was waving another girl, my stomach rumbled, loudly. Geoff looked at me, and I just shrugged. "You need a soda? Because I have an extra." I shook my head, telling him I didn't want the soda. Then Geoff made a puppy-dog face I couldn't say no to. Plus, what will one soda do? "Fine," I whispered to Geoff, taking the soda. He smiled, and I laughed.

When Trent finally got the girl over here, I got a good look at her. She was wearing goth looking clothes, with black eyes and teal and black streaked hair! Honestly, she looked pretty cool. Trent introduced her to the table. "Oh sorry! Gwen, this is Duncan, Geoff, and Bridgette, my buds. Well, I just met Bridgette today."

Gwen looked at me, and I explained. "I'm the freshman Geoff showed around." Gwen nodded, and sat next to Trent. We all had a good time. We were already good friends, this group.

It was like a fresh start. And it felt amazing to have a second chance.

**After school, Courtney's POV**

Why I agreed to meet up with Duncan after school, is still a mystery to me. I still don't know why he went to juvie! But, this seemed important to him. So here I am, waiting for Duncan in the front of the school, hoping my dad won't kill me when I get home. Before you ask, yes I have a curfew. My dad likes to keep my fun levels to a minimum. I'm pretty sure if he could tie me to a pole, he would.

Just then, I felt someone breathing down my neck. I shivered, then turned around to see Duncan! I shrieked and jumped away. Duncan was rolling on the ground laughing. "What's so funny?!" I asked him, while yelling. "You! I scared the living shit outta you!" He kept on laughing, while I glared at him. "Better watch your back, I know a guy's sensitive spot. And I'm very good at kicking!" I tell Duncan, and he _immediately _stops laughing! Didn't think that would work, honestly.

"Ok, princess, where do you wanna go for food?" I looked at him, wondering where he came up with princess. "I'm feeling Taco Bueno." Duncan nodded, and got in his truck. I got in the passengers seat, and we drove to the nearest Taco Bueno.

When we got there, I ordered number 5, while Duncan got a number 9. When our order was called, we sat down, and ate our food, but somehow we managed to talk in between bites.

"Ok, spill Duncan. What is with Heather? She acts like the world revolves around her." I said, eating my nachos. Duncan nodded, agreeing with me. "To her, it does! Everything has to go Heather's way, or she falls apart. Either she breaks down crying, goes into a hissy fit, or she's on a terror run, scaring the shit outta little children, AND the student body." I nodded, believing every word. "And, with every popular couple, there's a posse. Who's in Heathers?" Duncan grimaced.

"You know all about Alejandro. Jerk, but girls love him for some reason. Lindsey and Tyler, there practically worthless when it comes to being mean. They're just there for the fame. Justin, he's a hunk to most girls. But they can't see past the fact that he's a player. And Anne Maria? Tough jersey reject. She'll claw your eyes out if she has to, or if you just piss her off." I shuddered, wondering what Anne Maria could do.

When I took out my phone to look at the time, my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. My dad's gonna kill me! Suddenly, I was nervous. "Can we leave now?" Duncan looked at me strangely. "What's the rush, princess?" I just looked at Duncan. "Please? My dad's probably worried by now." And then he'll beat me to death, but like I'd tell Duncan that! He sighed, then got out his car keys. "Ok, come on." I practically ran out of the door, while Duncan took his merry time! Jeez, why is he so slow when I'm in a hurry?

15 minutes later, we FINALLY made it back to my house. "Thanks for the ride, Duncan." He looked at me. "No prob, but why do you all of a sudden need to get home?" I freaked out for a split second, then came up with an excuse. "I promised my brother I'd help him with his homework, plus my dad's probably worried." Duncan nodded his head. "Understandable." As he said that, I got out the truck and ran inside, getting ready for whatever my dad threw at me.

When I got inside, I shut the door quietly, hoping my dad wasn't already there. When the light flipped on, I knew I had no such luck. He stared at me intently. "Where were you, Courtney? Your brother and I were waiting for you." I stood still, frozen in my place. "I went out with a friend. Don't worry, I used my money." I leanred the hard way never to use dad's credit card without his permission.

'Daddy' smiled his famous sadistic smile. "You still arrived late." I gulped, knowing this wasn't gonna end well. My dad quickly rushed up to me, and slapped me across the face, making me fall to the floor. He then kicked me twice in the stomach, making me cough like I hadn't had anything to drink in a while, with a little blood coming out. "You need to learn to show up on time!" Then he stormed off to his room. I slowly got up, and left to see the damage.

My left cheek was slightly redder than the right, but it's nothing a little concealer can fix. My lips were redder from the blood, but hopefully it fades my morning. I quickly turned the shower on scalding hot, and got in.

How did my life ever turn into this nightmare?

**Hope you liked the chappie! I might update my other story later in the week, but maybe not, hopefully I will. Well, I'm out, PEACE!**

**Noah: She forgot the disclaimer again.**

**Trent: Not surprised. She's insane.**

**Courtney: Got that right!**

**Gwen: I haven't said it at all, so I'll say it now, to save myself torture later on. ThatCrazyChick196 doesn't own TSI/TDA/TDWT/TDROTI, and she never will. She also doesn't own us, she only owns Lila.**

**Lila: Also REVIEW! She loved reviews, and the more reviews she gets, the faster she'll update! So review like the wind! :) She told me to say that.**


	10. Home, Not so Sweet Home

**Hey there TDI universe! Sorry I've been gone a while, I'm grounded at the moment. But, no one knows I'm on the computer at my grandparents! So I'll write, but I gotta be stealthy! Wish me luck, and enjoy the chappie! :)**

**Gwen's POV (After school)**

Well, not my best school day, I'll say that without one little lie in that whole sentence. Well, I can only hope that tomorrow is better. And it's time to go back to my house. Or as I call it, hell away from hell! Because school is just as bad as home for me.

I was walking home, the same way I usually do, when all of a sudden I heard a motorcycle engine from behind me. I turned around and saw Trent riding down the road, like nobody's business. I shook my head at that thought, and continued walking. Just then, he pulled up to me and slowed down.

"Hey Gwen, are you walking?" I stared at him strangely. "Does it look like I'm riding a unicycle?" He just laughed at my sarcasm. "Nope, you're not made of rubber and metal from my angle." I laughed back, seeing that he could match my wit.

"Hey, you need a ride? I heard it was supposed to rain." I contemplated his offer, then came up with an answer. "I'd rather not. My dad would NOT like me riding home with a dude I just met today." Which is HALF true. He would flip, but it would be my brother doing the flipping.

"Oh, come on. I'm pretty sure you don't wanna get wet!" That's true too. He'd flip if I tracked a boatload of water into the house. I thought a little more, then changed my mind. "Ok, a ride home wouldn't hurt." Trent just smiled, and handed me a helmet. I slowly got on the motorcycle, and wrapped my arms around his waist, slightly blushing. Trent smiled even wider, and drove off.

It took a while, but I finally got home. I looked around the house, and saw my brother watching from his bedroom window. Great, now I'm doomed. I sighed, grabbing my stuff, preparing for the worst. "Thanks for taking me home, Trent. But now my dad will kill me." He looked confused. "He saw me?" I only nodded. "He NEVER lets me out of his sight. When he can see me." Trent nodded understandingly. "Well, see ya tomorrow Gwen." I waved, and went inside me house, waiting for the torture to begin.

As soon as I slammed the door shut, my 'brother' came running to the door. He automatically wrapped his hands around my throat, tightening ever so slightly. "Who was that?! You KNOW I don't like you talking to strangers!" I coughed on him, making him drop me. He wiped his face, leaving me gasping for air on the floor.

"He...he was just taking me home." I explained, gasping for air. My brother then glared at me, and dropped me to the floor, making me fall on my butt. He then glared at me AGAIN, then barged into his room, and slammed the door.

Isn't he lovely?

**Lila's POV (After school, going home)**

Well, this turned out to be a pretty good day, all in all! Made some new friends, might have found a new crush, AND managed to keep my secret from my art partner! Wow, nice way to start off the year. I was just walking home, when I heard something strange. It sounded like someone screaming 'AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI!' It was coming from behind me, so I looked back there to see...

...Izzy, on a vine, swinging through the forest next to the sidewalk. I just shook me head, smiling at her crazy antics. Soon, she saw me, and cackled even MORE than before! If that's even possible. Izzy then jumped off the vine, did a back flip TWICE, and landed next to me. I clapped, and crazy-girl bowed.

"Hey Lila! What's going on?" She asked, and started walking next to me. I shrugged, wondering what was wrong with her. "Nothing much, just walking home from school. You?" Izzy then zoned out, and snapped back into reality in 5 seconds. "Trying to figure out if I can find a unicorn in the sugar forest!" I just stared at her...until she snapped her fingers in my face.

"Sorry Iz, did you just say sugar forest?" She nodded her head excitedly, and I just laughed again. We just kept talking about random stuff, until I reached my house. "Well, here's my stop. See ya tomorrow Iz!" She waved, somehow found another vine, and swung away. I just shook my head and went inside.

"Linda! Ed! I'm home!" I shouted. After the...accident with my parents, I moved around the country on my own. Which...didn't really work out, since I only took a shower every 4 days. So, now I live with my aunt and uncle. they know everything that happened, and said they'd protect me for as long as they could.

"Aw, there's our favorite niece!" My aunt came in and said. Shes' the cool one. Ed's cool too, but he's a little stuck up. Linda then pulled me into a hug, which I returned. They may not be my parents, but they're great. Soon Ed came out, wearing his usual khaki slacks and a striped polo shirt. Weird preppy style.

"Hey Lila, how was school?" Uncle Ed asked me. I shrugged. "Good. Met some new friends." Ed just nodded, and then went back into his study. He's always in there, doing who knows what. Linda shook her head at him. "Always working in that study of his! Now, how was school?" I just stared at my aunt, which made her laugh.

"I meant, are there any cute boys?" I blushed when she said that, and Linda giggled. "Oohh, tell me everything!" I just laughed. "I mean, yes, he's cute, but he's got a girlfriend. BUT, they're one of those on-again off-again couples. So I MAY have a chance." Linda smiled, and patted my head. "I'm gonna go finish dinner." Linda then went into the kitchen, to finish...whatever she's making.

My life is a little messed-up, but how much worse can it get?

**Ok, once again, SO SORRY for taking so long! I'm now ungrounded, so hopefully I can get some writing in. Now, I'll say the disclaimer.**

**Me: Heather, you say it.**

**Heather: No way! I'm not saying that dumb thing.**

**Everyone else besides me and Heather: NO!  
**

**Me: Heh, your funeral! But for now, Gwen say it.**

**Gwen: FINE! ThatCrazyChick179 doesn't own us, or TDI! But she does own the idea...if no one else already tried to make a story like this.**

**Me: And REVIEW! More reviews, faster update! U Cuz each review is like a can of to me. So REVIEW, please. :)**


End file.
